Total Drama Crossover
by 1RandomWriter
Summary: Hello welcome to Total Drama Crossover in this season we'll have all the old contestants and some new ones who will battle it out for 1,000,000,000 dollars from games cartoons Etc, who will win the Billion dollars? find out right here on Total Drama Crossover.


Hello welcome to Total drama Crossover and today we're going to bring back every single competitor from each season said Chris first lets welcome everyone. lets welcome Alejandro, Amy Anna Maria B Beardo Beth Blainley Brick Bridgette Cameron Cody Courtney DJ Dakota Dave Dawn Duncan Ella Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Heather Izzy Jasmine Jo Justin Leshawna Lightning Lindsay Mike Noah Owen Rodney Sadie and Katie Sam Sammy Scarlett Scott Shawn Sierra Sky Sugar Topher Trent Tyler and Zoey said Chris, then they all came off the bus.

"Wow the island is still crappy how usual said Scott", he had a whole new look he had a suit with a black tie and shades on he worked for the Feds.

"shut up redneck said Zoey" as she walked off the boat glaring at Scott

"Indie chick go fluff Vito im sure you're just mad said Scott. who was smirking, "as I love to see some drama right now do it later, alright everyone off the boat we're going to have new constestants exclaimed Chris."

"please welcome Ezra bridger, Sabine Wren Zeb Kanan Jarrus Hera and Chopper from the star wars rebels universe said Chris"

"these people look like shit laughed Duncan"

"really cuz I could kick your sorry ass said Sabine" as she got out one of her mando pistols

"oh so Im so terrified of a girl who can kick ass Noah said sarcastically" as he was reading one of his books not caring about anything

"go stand of there we're wasting time said Chris" pointing to the dock

"now please welcome ARC Trooper Fives ARC Trooper Echo Commander Cody and Captain Rex Star wars the clone wars universe said Chris"

then Fives Cody Rex and Echo walked of the boat, "wow so this Pahkitew island looked bigger on the holonet said fives in awe"

"now lets welcome some people from the sly universe said Chris, please welcome Arpreggio Bentley Captain LeFwee Carmelita Clockwork Contessa Dimitri Dr. M Jean Bison Jing King Muggshot Murray Mz Ruby Neyla Panda King Penelope Rajan Raleigh Sly Cooper and Tsao said Chris."

"lets stick together Murray and bentley so we can win the million dollars said Sly with courage"

"like you're going to win the money poodle because you screwed your vixen girlfriend over said Neyla" who was walking off the boat smirking

"Nelya you backstabbing piece of shit you mess with me and my girlfriend ill kill you said Sly with shock and anger"

"ooooooo the drama is epic here go bicker over there said Chris laughing"

"the cat is a total slut acting like some smartass bitch trying to be a hero how boring said Scott yawning" due to Neyla acting like a smartass

"oh yeah redneck atleast i don,t eat dirt and shit said Neyla" thinking she won the argument

"funny and yet feisty said Scott"

"ok please welcome some new constestants from the monsters vs aliens universe said Chris"

then Susan and the fish guy and blue blob came off the boat looking amused

"wow so this is what the island looks like in person said Susan"

"yeah why don,t you and the stewpid turtle shut up said Jean Bison"

"ohh yeah let me just show you how 'stewpid' turtles are said Bentley" glaring at Jean Bison"

"Jean bison why don,t you shut the hell up before I kick your ass said Susan"

"ahh drama said Chris"

"now lets welcome some more constestants from Jump City please welcome Robin Red X Raven Cyborg Starfire Beast Boy said Chris"

"alright team let's stick together and defeat the bad guys said Robin confidently"

"don,t be paranoid chuckles said Red X smirking under his mask"

"Im not paranoid said Robin annoyed with Red X's taunting"

"you just proved it said Red X"

"leave Robin alone Red X said Starfire" ,with hands and eyes glowing green looking ready for a fight. "Im ready troq wannabe just tell me when you're ready said Red X as he powered up his suit."

"stop fighting said Chris"

"go stand over there at the dock said Chris pointing to the dock"

"now lets welcome Skunk Fox and rabbit from the skunk fu universe said Chris"

"Im gonna win this Money so i can polish my trophies said rabbit arrogantly"

"I doubt some small rabbit with the IQ of potato will win said Arpreggio"

"come over here and say that my face asshole said rabbit"

then Fox gasped at rabbit's profanity then Fox slapped Rabbit in the face for cussing

"Ow exclaimed rabbit in pain as rubbed his face"

"why did you slap me asked rabbit"

"watch your language because it get you voted out here said Fox crossing arms and glaring at rabbit"

"yeah whatever toots muttered Rabbit"

"looks like rabbit's ugly prostitiue wannabe ho girlfriend just shut him up said Tsao laughing"

"what the hell did you call me chicken shit said Fox"

"ugly wannabe ho girlfriend sneered Tsao"

"that's it said fox"

as she lunged at Tsao he saw it coming he blocked fox's kick and punches with his shield then fox caught Tsao off guard and gave a hard punch at him knocking him to the ground.

"stop fighting and go stand over there said Chris"

"fine said fox"

"I would have won against her, damn said Tsao"

"alright lets welcome Mordecai Rigby CJ Margeret ellen HFG Muscle Man Skips Benson said Chris"

then when Rigby came out he wasn,t the same Rigby everyone knew he wasn,t dumb anymore nor weak he was much more smarter than he was, Rigby wearing the death clothes

"what up homies watch out for Mordecai he's a real loser said Rigby" while walking to the dock

"you know who is an uncool loser like that, my mom said Muscle Man" high fiving HFG

"no you, Rigby and Raven are the uncool losers said Mordecai" glaring at Rigby and Raven

"what do you have against me loser bird Said Raven in her mone-tone"

"haha man Mordefool you need to get a life for yourself said Rigby"

"as I want you see you guys fight go stand over there said Chris"

"please welcome Finn Jake Flame Princess Bubblegum the stalker Marceline Fionna Cake Ice king and Gunther said Chris"

"Wow said Jake in amusement"

"I never saw anything this big before said Finn looking at the island"

"go stand over there at the dock said Chris"

"now please welcome Po Shifu Tigress Monkey Crane and Viper said Chris"

"wow I never been on an island before said Viper"

"My girl snakes are born on islands and jungles so where are you born from then questioned Arpreggio"

"I was born in a village said Viper"

"alright that's all the constestants let's count how many there is said Chris" who was counting how many constestants there was, "there is 112 constestants impressive said Chris Now im going to spilt the team together into two said Chris on each team is 56 contestants now team 1 is known team Bladez, the second team is named Eat Dirt said Chris"

now on team one is

Scott

Rigby

Sly cooper

Raven

Po

Rabbit

Fox

Skunk

Fives

Echo

Sabine Wren

General Tsao

Bentley

Murray

Neyla

Ezra Bridger

Bridgette

Dawn

Arpreggio

Fish guy

Flame Princess

Gunther

Brick

Lightning

Anna maria

Alejandro

Geoff

Owen

Cameron

Sierra

Courtney

Noah

Trent

Contessa

Izzy

Tyler

Shawn

Sammy

Octavio

Scarlett

Sky

Jake

Marceline

Blue blob

Harold

Sugar

Ella

Gwen

Duncan

Muscle Man

HFG

ellen

Tigress

Viper

Jasmine

Sam

now on team two said Chris

Amy

B

Beardo

Beth

Blainey

Cody

DJ

Dakota

Dave

Ella

Eva

Ezekiel

Heather

Jo

Justin

Leshawna

Lindsay

Mike

Rodney

Sadie

Katie

Zoey

Carmelita

Crane

Susan

Clockwork

Robin

Red X

Captain LeFwee

Cyborg

Starfire

Beast boy

Dimitri

Dr. M

Jean Bison

Jing King

Muggshot

Mz Ruby

Panda King

Penelope

Rajan

Raleigh

Topher

Zeb

Kanan Jarrus

Hera

Chopper

Commander Cody

Captain Rex

Shifu

Margeret

Mordecai

CJ

Princess bubblegum

Fionna

Cake

Ice king

Finn

"whew that's alot of contestants said Chris"

"yeah long said Neyla not caring"

"Shut the fuck up you backstabbing bitch said Carmelita"

"Shut up Inspector fake said Neyla"

"You really shouldn,t be talking replied Carmelita"

"Now there's the Confessional Im sure you already know how the Confessional works said Chris"

"Yeah we know everyone said"

"now the cabins have been upgraded no more crappy loser cabins instead you get a house for a loser cabin as said Chris" as he was pointing to the house, the house was black and darkish blue it looked like a modern home.

"now the winning team get's a 5 star hotel said Chris" as he pointed to a big hotel named the Chris inn

everyone cheered for no more crappy cabins and a 5 Star Hotel

"now, there is the Chris head it grants you immunity if you're about to get voted off, and they're very well hidden around the island said Chris "pulling a art piece shaped and looked like himself

"Yeah everyone said"

"wow look at the time said Chris it's 10.00 PM well that's all we have for today Im Chris McClane Join us next for more drama right here on Total Drama Crossover said Chris "then the screen faded.

**A/n this is my first Fanfiction and I fixed the grammar mistakes. Please review  
><strong>


End file.
